


The Bone Zone (Or, why Steel really hates using skype)

by ajacks99



Series: Urban Heroes Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Inside jokes galore, Skype, Urban Heroes Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajacks99/pseuds/ajacks99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my tumblr (ajacks99.tumblr.com), this is an attempt by me to get out of my art and writers block by writing short stories about my own characters, the Urban Heroes.</p>
<p>The team uses skype for some of the more mundane discussions that don’t really need face to face contact. It’s useful if some of the heroes are scattered across the globe but still want to keep in contact without using their radios...not so useful when it gives anyone the ability to change the chat name/picture.</p>
<p>
  <em>Panic was the first one to change the chat name to some inside joke he had with AJ and Cerebella.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bone Zone (Or, why Steel really hates using skype)

Panic was the first one to change the chat name to some inside joke he had with AJ and Cerebella. The two brits had laughed themselves to tears when they saw the title of ‘Wiener arena‘- annoying to some, but hilarious to others. It had come out of a simple mispronunciation on AJ’s part when she was imitating some accent she’d heard on the radio of some offensive celebrity. 

After that, it became a tradition to change the chat name or picture into something vaguely offensive or hilarious every other day. There had been many over the months- ranging from things as innocent as ‘Team Toddler’ to references to missions (“Good job Team let’s-throw-Panic-at-the-monster-and-see-what-happens” had stayed until the psychic was finally out of medical). Steel or Paladin or one of the other team leaders were usually quick to change the title back to the mundane ‘UH Chat’- unless, of course, they themselves found the title hilarious.

Usually it was Echo who kept the titles- in fact, ‘meet Steel in the conference room in 30 minutes for an ass kicking’ had been his idea (Steel hadn’t been very pleased- purely because she didn’t want to spend half her day sparring with those heroes who took Echo’s joke seriously). Megawatt was also commonly seen laughing at the titles instead of changing them- not so much because her ‘away team’ status meant that she couldn’t have good connection all the time, but more because they amused her girlfriend, Phoenix, greatly. 

Steel on the other hand, found the title changes hilarious, but had said on many occasions that the team were ‘meant to be serious superheroes damnit!’ before changing the title back. 

The chat picture was another easily changed part of the chat that the pranksters of the group used to their full advantage. Usually, the image was of the main Urban Heroes logo, but all too often it would change to a rather unflattering angle of one of the heroes during battle, or yet another inside joke. Some of the artists in the group (mostly Cerebella) had tried to make the picture something creative and representative in the group, though usually they managed to sneak in some reference that soon resulted in the picture being changed.

It didn’t take long for Panic to find a joke that stuck with the whole group, prompting any of the heroes that checked their skype to smirk or even laugh loudly for a good few weeks. Again, it had come from an inside joke- he had (with AJ’s help) managed to change the announcement system to constantly play the He-man theme for an hour before it was changed by Steel. A few minutes later, her phone had ‘pinged’ to let her know that both the title and the image of the skype chat had been changed.

The Bone Zone, and its companion picture of Skeletor, had almost made her delete skype completely.


End file.
